


What to do When Your Flatmate is Homicidal [PODFIC]

by magicranberries



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 21:16:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicranberries/pseuds/magicranberries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock takes Molly's advice when dealing with his dangerous flatmate.<br/>Now updated with chapter 29</p>
            </blockquote>





	What to do When Your Flatmate is Homicidal [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What to do When Your Flatmate is Homicidal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/383020) by [hyacinth_sky747](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyacinth_sky747/pseuds/hyacinth_sky747). 



This is a recording of What to do When Your Flatmate is Homicidal. Everything's in mp3 format, but if you'd like something else, just let me know! Unfortunately, I will not be recording the rest of the series. Criticism is always welcome. 

[Download here](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/dsyqxxqvdau5zrb/DVSU3DxqLG)


End file.
